Downfall
by lhologram
Summary: "Bring yourself to your own downfall then, be my guest. But know this— I will be the one taking your last breath." A the new leader of Dawnclan, Frozenstar has enough on her mind already. But now that a fallen enemy threatens her once again, she becomes even more on edge than ever before. Meanwhile, Batwing and her two brothers get into way more trouble than they can handle.
1. Allegiances

Howdy, I'm Hologram and I dont know how genres work lmao

But heres a fic I've had the idea for for _forever_ but never enough ideas to actually write out yanno

So anyway heres wonderwa- I mean

The allegiances for _Downfall_ (will change in the future, most likely)

* * *

 _ **Dawnclan**_

LEADER

Frozenstar— tall, lithe, regal-appearing. white fur, sharp and blue eyes and a large scar running down her face

DEPUTY

Slategrey— flat grey, short haired tom with brown eyes

MEDICINE CAT

Clearpool— white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice; Ophelia— sphynx she-cat with blue eyes, pink

Orchid— sphynx she-cat with blue eyes, pink with grey splotches

WARRIORS

Riverfog— russian blue tom, blue eyes

Stonefur— grey, abyssinian tom with grey eyes

apprentice: Smallpaw

Batwing * — black, Abyssinian she-cat with big brown eyes

Pebbleheart— grey and brown spotted tabby tom, brown eyes

Vinetail— grey and white she-cat and with green eyes and a long thin tail)

Apprentice: Stormpaw

APPRENTICES

Stormpaw— blue grey tom with blue eyes

Smallpaw— short brown tabby tom with blue eyes

QUEENS

Paleheart— white she-cat with green eyes: Slategrey's kits (Mistkit, Lilykit)

Dovefur— grey she-cat w brown eyes: Riverfog's kits

ELDERS

Greytooth— grey tom with brown eyes and one leg, retired early

Hawkwing— brown tabby tom, one eye, oldest in the clan

* * *

 _ **Dayclan**_

LEADER

Doestar— tall, brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes and a white throat

DEPUTY

Crowflight— black she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

Warmfur— golden tabby she-cat, deep brown eyes

WARRIORS

Pollenfur— yellow she-cat

Breezelight— grey tabby she-cat

Burntleaf— Reddish brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Shellpaw

APPRENTICES

Shellpaw— pretty silver tabby with darker flecks

* * *

 _ **Duskclan**_

LEADER

Burningstar— black tom with deep golden eyes

DEPUTY

Wolfstrike— spiky, dark grey fur with a dark stripe from head to tail, dark green eyes

Apprentice: Stormpaw

MEDICINE CAT

Redbird— red she-cat with green eyes, blind

WARRIORS

Icedflower— white she-cat with one brown and one blue eye

Mouseheart— grey tom with grey blue eyes

Palemoon— Pale ginger she-cat

Flamelight— orange tom with light golden eyes

APPRENTICES

Stormpaw— dark grey tabby tom

QUEENS

Jadepelt— pretty black she-cat with green eyes (Wolfstrike's kits)

ELDERS

Brokentooth— old, ragged, and battle scarred she-cat with a grey coat, green eyes, and a long and chipped tooth

* * *

 _ **Nightclan**_

LEADER

Birdstar— brown tabby tom

DEPUTY

Featherheart— thin, grey she-cat with light blue eyes and a fluffy tail

MEDICINE CAT

Kestrelpelt— tawny she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS

Redwater— dark red she-cat with stunning blue eyes

Snowpelt— white tom

Greywind— Light grey long-haired tom

Apprentice: Wheatpaw

APPRENTICES

Wheatpaw— golden tom

QUEENS

Littlepuddle— small brown tabby with blue eyes (Birdstar's kits: Ratkit and Tigerkit)


	2. Prologue

A white she-cat entered a clearing that held in the middle a strange ring of mushrooms and flowers. The Moonring where she was to earn her nine lives shine before her under the moonlight. Careful to step over the mushrooms and not on them, she stood in the center of the ring and touched her nose to the flower directly in front of her. A shock ran through her nose to her tail tip, sending her towards a brief blackout. The electric feeling lingered for a heartbeat longer before fading out and allowing her vision to fade back in. A line of nine, starry cats stood before her— all looking at her with pride and acceptance. Fallen family and fallen friends. She felt welcomed yet intimidated.

Frozeneyes scanned through the line of shimmering figures before her. Her leader's ceremony had just begun, her nerves on edge. "Calm yourself," The former Dawnclan leader meowed to her. "There is no need to tense up here. Your ceremony is a celebration."

"Jaystar… I'm so sorry." The young she cat said to the older tom.

The grey tabby shook his head. "No need, little one. My reign is over. It's time for _you_ to lead the clan."

"But now is not the time to speak of such things." Said a beautiful, older she-cat. Owlfur, Frozeneyes's mother, padded up to her daughter and purred softly. "I'm very proud of you, my dear. Though I wish I could have been there through your whole journey, I've always told you that you would be great someday. Still, you never seemed to fully believe me. That is why with this life I give you _confidence._ Use it wisely, do not let it overwhelm you. Feel confident in your decisions and your Clan's power to succeed." The pale she-cat touched her nose to her daughter's forehead. A warmth flowed through her body that lifted her heart. The old queen rubbed her muzzle against her daughter's and returned back to the line.

The next to step up to the white she-cat was a dark brown tom— her first mentor, Reedwhisker. The tall tom's green eyes shone with pride and stars. "Frozenpaw." He mewed. "You will _always_ be Frozenpaw to me. However, I suppose I can make an exception." He winked at her and chuckled. "I had many apprentices in my many moons of life, but I firmly believe you were the fastest learner of them all, Still, there are many things you do not yet know. With this life I give you the gift of _expanding knowledge_. May you always be willing to learn more about your ancestors, your Clan, and _yourself._ " He repeated the action Owlfur had done sending a splitting headache into Frozeneyes's skull. She winced quietly, bright blue eyes narrowing.

"Come on, love," A new tom padded up to the deputy. Her former mate, Blackfoot. "You've certainly had worse than a small headache." He nuzzled her, the feeling of a cool breeze brushing against her cheek. "I always knew you'd reach this title. There are no words to describe the pride and joy I felt during your deputy ceremony and I am honoured to give you a life. With this life I give you the power to _love unconditionally_. With this gift I give you, I hope you can come to love your Clan as much as you and I loved each other." Her mate touched his nose to her forehead making her heart started beating faster than ever before— like she had been running for moons straight and briefly took her breath away. "I love you." He meowed, then returned to his place in line.

As her heartbeat slowed and returned to normal, another scarred tom approached. "Frozeneyes," Darkstep began, "you've done well." The former deputy standing before her let out a quiet purr of approval. "I couldn't have asked for a better cat to take my place."

"Neither could I." A voice interrupted. The white she-cat and line of starry figures jumped to their paws. Jaystar and Blackfoot rushed to Frozeneyes's side. The deputy was stuck in place, the shock of the voice ringing through her. The other Starclan cats hissed as they dissolved into the blackness. Blackfoot began to follow suit.

He pressed whatever was left of his body to his mate. "I'm sorry, my love. Be strong." Was all he said before he too faded.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on?" Frozeneyes demanded. The surrounding area was beginning to fade. She felt the air begin to thicken around her like smoke, the smell like rotten and burning prey. The Moonring turned into curling vines, thorns pricking her legs and paws as they made their way up. Trees broke from the ground— not full, vibrant trees, dead trees with branches like claws reaching towards her.

"There's no Starclan here." The voice above got louder.

Jaystar hissed, "He's right. This is no longer Starclan. This is the Dark Forest's doing."

Frozeneyes looked at him with wide eyes, "What do you mean?! They can't do this!" she cried, the anxiety in her throat clawing its way up. " _Can_ they?"

"If they have enough power."

Another cat— large and grey and with black eyes narrowed— appeared a mouse length away from her face. "And I promise you, _kit_ , I have more than enough power." His voice was gruff and deep, making her insides rumble— not only with fear, but rage. Never again did she think she would hear the voice of Sharpstar. He looked over to the other tom, "I'm _deeply_ sorry, Jaystar, but this conversation is for Frozeneyes and I _only_." Without a warning, he withdrew his claws and slashed at the starry figure. The stars making up Jaystar's pelt dispersed into the thick, dark air. "Now that we're alone—"

"What are you doing here? We are _done_ with you, Sharpstar." Frozeneyes snapped, puffing her chest out as an attempt to hide her fear.

The tom chuckled darkly, stalking around her and brushing his long tail across her body. She shuddered. "Oh, dear kit. You will _never_ get rid of me. My kin shall carry on my will. I have vowed to personally train them _all_ and _you_ will be helpless." He circled around her and got directly in her face once again. His breath smelled like decay.

Still, Frozeneyes stood her ground. "I could take you down once I'm sure I can do it again— not matter _who_ you send for me. I have a loyal Clan by my side."

"Not for long."

"Wh...what?" She stuttered.

Black eyes locked onto blue. "You'll soon find out, dear Frozeneyes, that your Clan is not as loyal as you once thought."

The she-cat shook her head and glared, "You're wrong. You're trying to get into my head."

He shrugged, "Bring yourself to your own downfall then, be my guest. But know this—" Sharpstar held a clawed paw in front of her face. " _I_ will be the one taking your last breath." Just as he did with Jaystar, he slashed Frozeneyes across the muzzle with his paw. It stung more than any other cut she had gotten before. She could feel the blood around the wound already begin to stick to her fur. And just as quickly as he was there, he was gone. Her surroundings began to regain it's light, the Moonring once again appeared, and Jaystar stood in front of her yet again— only this time his image was flickering in and out. When the former leader realized Frozeneyes had returned from wherever she had been swept off to, he bounded to her side.

"What happened? What did he do to your face? What did he say?" The questions came pouring out of his mouth, voice becoming quiet… then louder… then quiet again. His eyes seemed fixed on her muzzle. The pain still hadn't gone away.

She shook her head, "He said… he said he's not done with Dawnclan. That he's going to train his kin personally… That…" The white she-cat let out a long sigh, "I'm not sure what or how he's planning, but he's not only planning within the Dark Forest."

"There's no way he can have any offspring, Greyfang left Duskclan long before Sharpstar even died."

"I don't know, ok?" Frozeneyes snapped. She then looked around for the first time since her conversation with the Dark Forest tom. There were no other cats around than Jaystar and herself. "Where… is everyone? Shouldn't we continue with the ceremony?"

The tabby tom flickered stronger. "I'm sorry, Frozeneyes, but I was the only one who could regain connection to the Moonring."

"B-but that means I only get three lives."

"Not exactly." The tabby said. "You still have yet to get a life from me, little one. I give you the life of _strength_. In these up and coming times, you will need to stay level headed and calm while also keeping an eye out for suspicion. With the gift on strength, you will feel me by your side through whatever trouble comes your way. This will also help you to grow as a cat and become in tune with your _natural_ strength."

"I will do my best, Jaystar."

"I am honoured to be the first to call you by your new given name, Frozenstar. Your old life is no more. Starclan trusts that you will be able to lead Dawnclan with the few lives you were given. Protect it with your life, guide the young and old, honor your code and your ancestors. Make the most of your lives and show Dawnclan the path of greatness." Jaystar meowed. He pressed his nose to Frozenstar's head. The moment his nose made contact, she felt herself well up with something she hadn't felt before. A pride that swam through her head and banished all the thoughts saying she _wouldn't_ be able to stand up against Sharpstar a second time. She looked at the older tom with determination and nodded. His image began to dissolve into the night. "We will be watching." He meowed before fading completely.

Frozenstar winced as a shock of pain rushed through her bones. The pain was intense and got stronger before it got weaker, causing her to let out a yelp. Scrambling in came another white she-cat. Clearpool, the Dawnclan medicine cat, looked at her leader with wide eyes and opened mouth. Frozenstar seemed to ignore the she-cat and move past her in the direction of Dawnclan.

"Frozenstar?" The medicine cat called out, "What happened? What happened to your face?"

The leader remained wordless.

"Frozenstar, you _know_ the clan will be worried when they see the size of that scar,"

She stopped short, Clearpool stumbling slightly from the sudden pause. "They'll all be sleeping by now. When the morning comes, we will tell them on our way back we encountered a loner that we chased off into the nearby twoleg place. Other than that, there is no need for _anyone_ to know what happened tonight." Frozenstar narrowed her eyes at Clearpool. "Not even you."

The leader began walking again, her medicine cat following close behind. The rest of the way back to the camp, there were no words spoken.

* * *

Ok, I promise that Sharpstar isn't evil for the sake of being evil and that all shall be explained bUT for now

Thank you for reading my little prologue thinggggg this was the best out of the 3 drafts I did ;-; I'm a little rusty with writing for Warriors and with writing in general hah,,

But thank you again! The next/first chapter will be up in the next few weeks :)


End file.
